


Let it Bleed

by Hornswaggler



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornswaggler/pseuds/Hornswaggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'avin preps to face the RAC, and Alvis is his usual weird self.</p>
<p>Missing scene from Enemy Khylen. The pairing is only heavily implied (and considered).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> This ship started as a joke, laughing because D'avin was flirting with the monk.  
> Then 1x09 happened and they got scenes together and Alvis _would not stop staring_.
> 
> So yeah. It's short and not too substantial, but here's whatever this is.

“So what are the chances of you lot making it back here alive?”

D’avin would later blatantly deny that he was startled – he was usually extremely good at sensing when people were trying to sneak up on him, but to be fair he wasn’t exactly focused on that. He shot a quick look over his shoulder at the monk that was leaning casually in the doorway, wondering whether he should be surprised or not.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’re not subtle, solider-boy.” Alvis stepped into the room, giving it a quick sweeping look. It wasn't a particularly impressive place, but it wasn't like D'avin did much here besides sleep and try to get off the grime that collected so quickly on Westerly. Pree seemed to like him enough to give him a fair rate and it was conveniently located - or as convenient as anywhere could be in Old Town. “You’ve been primed to get back to that ship since the second you left.”

Well, technically he wasn’t wrong. It seemed too much effort to deny anything so D’avin shrugged one shoulder and turned back to the small bag he was trying to organize for the fourth time. He knew he was going, he was helping whether they wanted him to or not. Working up to the point of actually walking to the ship was another matter.

“That didn’t answer the question,” Alvis said, and D’avin finally relented, turning around with a quick sigh. “You planning on blowing yourself up before you can repay that favor?”

D’avin pretended to consider that a moment, arms folding. “Not planning on it. But hell, are any of us?” That might have been the start of a smirk. It was always really hard to tell with this guy, all of the monks seemed to have a different set of facial expressions from regular people. “I  _plan_ on being back here in time for Pree’s generous hour. But these people do tend to like their guns.”

Alvis gave a short hum, his eyes sweeping quickly over D’avin this time as if evaluating the chances of his survival. “I could give you a blessing. If you like.”

An odd sort of offer. Granted, not as odd as it could be given the source, but not something he had expected. Still… “Suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

It was only after he saw the knife come out that D’avin remembered that it  _did_ hurt, that was the entire point, and he didn’t entirely contain his slight flinch as the blade cut into Alvis’s upper chest. Some small part of him wondered if that was the point of the robes, to make it easier to do this on the fly, but couldn’t they also get the blood from their arms – he realized that the other man had yet to break eye contact and it was getting a little eerie.

“My suffering,” Alvis murmured, swiping his thumb lightly over the cut and then even more lightly over D’avin’s eyelids, “your salvation.” He whispered a quick stream of words that might have been another language and might have been gibberish before dipping his head. “May your goals be reached safely.”

“I’m…” D’avin cleared his throat and felt his brow furrowing before managing to wipe the expression away again. “Right. Thank you.” The small trickle of blood caught his attention and he made a vague gesture. “You need a…cloth for that or something?”

“We let it bleed.”

“Right, of course.”

Yeah, that was definitely a smirk now. It might have been the most expressive D’avin had seen the man yet. “I’m accustomed to a little pain – you’ve seen our ceremonies, I’m sure.”

Alvis had yet to make any move back. D’avin took it upon himself after a few seconds, turning around again and zipping up his bag. “Well I appreciate the thought.”

He could feel the other man's eyes on the back of his head. He'd noticed very early on that Alvis had the tendency to stare and wondered if he was looking for something specific or if that was just his particular brand of weird. D'avin considered pointing it out, but remembering the fact that he had been thanked the last time he said something similar made that seem pointless. 

“There’s a meeting late tonight,” Alvis told him suddenly. “If you’re back in one piece by then, you should join us. If not…” It was the pause that got D’avin to glance around again with a raised eyebrow. “Track me down. We’ll discuss that favor.”

D’avin let his eyes narrow that time, turning once more and considering the other man with some curiosity. “Alright, I honestly can’t tell, are you flirting or is this just,” he waved one hand vaguely at Alvis in general, “you?” The only answer he got were slightly raised eyebrows and D’avin let out a breath that bordered on a laugh. “You  _are_ aware you’re a monk, right?”

“And you obviously haven’t read the history of our order.” Alvis nodded at the small book that still sat where it had been tossed on the end of D’avin’s bed. “John isn’t the only one who might learn a thing or two.” He gave what seemed to be half a bow, and turned back toward the door. The man paused on the threshold not looking back as he added, “Do try to come back in one piece, Killjoy.”

The small room seemed strangely spacious after that. D’avin caught himself staring at the doorway as he tried to sort through the words properly.

“Survive the RAC first,” he told himself after a few moments, head shaking briskly. There was only a short hesitation, though, before he stuffed the book into a side pocket of the bag.

There was also a lull in the flight on the way to the base where he caught himself touching the small spot of dried blood right under his eyebrow.

They got back mostly in one piece. Pree was the one to inform them that most of Alvis’s order had been arrested hours before.

D’avin figured he might have a few words for the Company regarding this matter.


End file.
